


Shoppen mit Tony

by hope_calaris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark is a bastard, Tony Stark is a good friend, gift shopping, wedding anniversary
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Erklär mir nochmal, warum du hier bist?“ Clint steht vor einem Regal mit -- man kann es nicht anders benennen -- Krimskrams, und schaut unfassbar verloren aus. Wirklich, Tony würde fast Mitleid haben, wenn … nunja, wenn er nicht so abartig viel Spaß an der ganzen Situation hätte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoppen mit Tony

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Alles erstunken und erlogen.

„Erklär mir nochmal, warum du hier bist?“ Clint steht vor einem Regal mit -- man kann es nicht anders benennen -- Krimskrams, und schaut unfassbar verloren aus. Wirklich, Tony würde fast Mitleid haben, wenn … nunja, wenn er nicht so abartig viel Spaß an der ganzen Situation hätte.

„Ich will dir mit meinem geballten Fachwissen in Sachen Beziehungen zur Seite stehen“, erklärt er deswegen Clint großmütig nochmal.

„Du willst dich kostenlos amüsieren“, erwidert Clint und klingt dabei selbst nicht im Mindesten amüsiert.

„Das auch“, gibt Tony zu und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Und überhaupt, hättest du nicht Pepper, die praktisch die geduldigste und phänomenalste -- natürlich abgesehen von Nat -- Frau ist die ich kenne, hättest du überhaupt keine Beziehung. Du hättest eine lange Reihe von One Night-Stands und würdest dich an jedem Morgen noch einsamer und übler fühlen und -- “

Tony versucht einen Teddybär nach Clint zu schmeißen, aber man wird nicht der beste Bogenschütze der Welt ohne ein paar extrem gute Reflexe und so greift Clint das Plüschtier aus der Luft, starrt es für ein paar Momente überlegend an bevor er es zurück ins Regal stellt und seufzt.

„Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein“, murmelt er.

„Also ich lass Pepper ihre Geschenke ja immer selbst aussuchen und kaufen“, sagt Tony und dieses Mal klingt es so, als ob er tatsächlich helfen will. Clint schüttelt trotzdem den Kopf. „Ich versteh auch überhaupt nicht, wieso du ein Geschenk brauchst. Bist du selbst nicht Geschenk genug?“

„Irks, Tony, jetzt hab ich irgendwelche Bilder von mir in Geschenkband vor Augen und -- “

„Das meinte ich zwar nicht“, sagt Tony genüsslich und grinst. Clint rollt mit den Augen und bereut es einmal mehr, Tony mitgenommen zu haben. „Aber wenn Agent Phil drauf steht … “

„Fokus, Tony, Fokus. Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag und wehe, du schlägst nochmal vor, Phil einen Bullen, Ochsen oder einen Strauß Veilchen zu schenken. Und mir egal ob das die Bezeichnung für den fünften Hochzeitstag ist oder nicht.“

„Och.“ Tony lässt geknickt die Schultern hängen. Er persönlich fand ja die hölzerne Hochzeit am lustigsten, aber Clint kann es sich wohl finanziell nicht leisten, ein riesiges trojanisches Pferd nachbauen zu lassen und in SHIELDS Garten zu stellen. Allein Furys hervorstechende Ader auf der Stirn wär’s allerdings wert gewesen.

„Was schenk ich ihm nur?“ fragt Clint also noch einmal und irgendwie bekommt Tony jetzt doch Mitleid. Er mag Clint und auf irgendeine verdrehte Art und Weise mag er sogar Phil, auch wenn der entschieden zu viel Spaß daran hat, Tony immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihm die Ehe zwischen Phil und Clint für geschlagene drei Monate entgangen war. Aber gut, Tony rächt sich regelmäßig indem er Jarvis verbietet, alles, was auch nur im entferntesten mit  Reality TV zu tun hat, aufzunehmen. Dumm nur, dass Clint irgendwie einen besonderen Draht zu Jarvis hat -- es muss an dem ganzen Rumgekrieche im Inneren des Avengersturm liegen -- und deshalb nie auf Tony hört.

„Was mag er denn?“ fragt Tony also, und meint das ganz ernst. „Also, außer Formulare auszufüllen und schlechtes Fernsehen.“

Clint kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und starrt angestrengt ins Leere. „Jazz-Musik, Krawatten, Bücher aus Antiquitätenläden, gutes Essen -- “

„Na da hast du deine Antwort“, unterbricht ihn Tony freudestrahlend und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Clint schaut ihn verwirrt an.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja, du Stoffel! Agent Phil mag gutes Essen. Und ich weiß zufälligerweise wer der beste Koch der Avengers ist.“

„Aber -- “

„Nix aber! Das ist perfekt, sag ich dir. Pepper wäre stolz auf mich.“ Tony grinst und legt einen Arm um Clints Schultern um ihn endlich aus diesem grässlichen Laden herauszuführen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn kaufen und mit tatsächlich nützlichem Krimskrams ausstatten. „Die Fischstäbchen die du letztens für uns gemacht hast -- “

„Das war Schleierkarpfen“, berichtigt Clint ihn, aber Tony geht nicht weiter drauf ein.

„Die waren fantastisch. Fan-tast-tisch, sag ich dir. Mach die doch einfach nochmal. Oder das Hühnchen überbacken mit Frischkäse. Oder die Gemüselasagne.“

„Und du meinst das … “ Clint schaut ihn unschlüssig an, „du meinst das reicht?“

Sie sind inzwischen aus dem Geschäft und Tony steuert sie aus dem Fluss der Fußgänger zur Seite um Clint direkt in die Augen zu sehen und ganz energisch zu nicken. „Natürlich reicht das. Das ist sogar ganz, ganz viel, um genau zu sein“, sagt er mit Nachdruck und ohne eine Spur von Sarkasmus. Er meint das ernst und er weiß, was Clint nicht fragt, aber trotzdem befürchtet. Tony kennt sich zu Genüge mit Selbstzweifeln jeglicher Art aus. Er ist praktisch der König, ach was, der Kaiser über ganz Selbstzweifelian … -land, wie auch immer man das nennen möchte. „Wir haben doch alle schon gesehen wie Agent Phil sich nur von Luft und Donuts ernährt und mal ehrlich, ein liebevoll zubereitetes Gericht, vielleicht sogar mit deinem fantastischen Schokoladensorbet samt Himbeeren zum Nachtisch, das ist doch der Himmel auf Erden für jeden. Ich überlass dir sogar eine wunderbare Flasche 61er-Château Latou. Bin ich nicht toll?“

„Ja, natürlich, Tony“, erwidert Clint grinsend und rollt die Augen. „Aber ‚Stoffel‘? Aus welchem Jahrhundert bist du eigentlich?“

„Zu viel Zeit mit Kapitän Iglo verbracht“, erwidert Tony vollkommen ungerührt. „Von dem kannst du noch ne ganze Menge lernen, junger Mann.“

„Nicht, wie man kocht“, gibt Clint zu bedenken.

„Nicht wie man kocht, stimmt“, muss Tony mit Erschauern zustimmen. Seit dem Malheur mit den Poptarts und den Gurken ist der Toaster einfach nicht mehr derselbe. Jetzt liest er lieber Groschenromane statt zu toasten und nimmt jedes Mal reißaus, wenn Steve die Küche betritt. Es ist tragisch.

_\- fin_


End file.
